


past midnight (there's no charm, just a birthday song)

by cha hugyeon (jeadore)



Category: VIXX
Genre: Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9770825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeadore/pseuds/cha%20hugyeon
Summary: It has already struck midnight when he rubs his eyes and realizes the date. February 15th. “Well, this is it”, Wonsik thinks and looks around. He knew this day will come.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday fic for our awesome Kim Ravi. Slightly late (but here still is 15th, so...). I wrote it last night in one go, when a bunch of feels hit me.
> 
> Warning: Unbetaed. (And the beggining can be a little angsty.)

The computer’s clock shows that it has already struck midnight when he rubs his eyes and realizes the date. February 15th. “Well, this is it”, Wonsik thinks and looks around. He knew this day will come. 

 

One year older, one year wiser, one year lonelier. 

 

It's okay, he says to himself, it's understandable. VIXX is no longer that active and everyone is drifting into their own paths. Is just how life is. And like a show, life must go on. 

 

No, it's  a fucking feeling, he reassures himself, some nostalgic shit of what may have been the best years of his life. Lots of stages, full of stamina and so many people he couldn’t even listen his own thoughts. He's not alone now; it's different, that's all. He will have lunch with his sister and will talk to Moonkyu or Sanghyuk about doing something later or over the weekend. He has work to do, songs that need his full attention and not a noisy background, even less a noisy mind. 

 

It's just different and maybe he was a little spoiled before. Always had a little party and lots of messages for his birthday. Hugs and gifts. 

 

Well, at least some fans that still stick to VIXX and to him are posting nice things on twitter and instagram. It's nice, really, it means his fears and insecurities are unfounded. People are willing to keep following them even if Hakyeon and Taekwoon are gone, doing their militarily service. Most people didn't leave them, didn't stop supporting them. They still go to Jaehwan’s musicals, watches Hongbin’s dramas and follows his and Sanghyuk’s solo promos. People didn't leave them just like VIXX didn't fell apart. Just grew away, always busy and always missing something, someone.

 

His phone vibrates in his hand, a new message. Wonsik furrows his brows. 

 

Impossible.

  
  


> **hakyeon hyung** 00:16
> 
> when will you leave your studio? Go home
> 
>  
> 
> **me** 00:16
> 
> what
> 
> how…
> 
>  
> 
> **hakyeon hyung** 00:16
> 
> You're using earphones right?
> 
> Leave your fucking studio now

  
  


Wonsik gapes and takes his earphones off with confused hands. Then hears a vague voice outside and bumps against the door. He unlocks it and the shout almost leaves him deaf.

 

“WONSIKIEEEEEE. FINALLY.” A high pitched voice says at the same time some loose limbs envelopes him. “Happy birthday, Wonsikie.” And a quick smack on his cheek, sort of kiss, sort of reprimand. 

 

He blinks a few times, barely registering the birthday song being yelled in his ear in a beat that should make them feel ashamed of being called singers. They are all there, or at least the remaining VIXX members. All big bright smiles and loud affection. Hongbin has an Avengers cake in his hands and Sanghyuk has his phone held high, filming everything like he used to, and maybe just maybe Wonsik has this warm feeling spreading through his chest and a choked sob on his throat. 

 

He thinks a soft known voice whispers  _ cake _ but it must be his imagination. It's impossible…

 

“Blow the candles, Wonsikie!” Hakyeon screams, with more authority in his tone than he remembers. Hongbin shoves the cake into his face while he looks around, trying really hard to see if his nostalgia drove him crazy. Jaehwan takes pity on his soul and shows him his phone, where a fuzzy image of Hakyeon and Taekwoon salutes him. 

 

“How…?”

 

“We asked for permission, obviously” Hakyeon answers, his voice high and clear. Both have short hair, showing their foreheads, and deep dark circles that reminds him of their promotion days. Remains of those, or maybe they could never shake off the barely-sleeping idol habit. They also have big smiles and fond expressions. “Seems like our superior is a LR fan.” 

 

“Oohh, Daeguni hyung is Leshinsetting even in the army?” Sanghyuk asks. On the screen, Taekwoon turns red and shakes his head. 

 

“Guys, my arms,” Hongbin says through his tight smile.

 

“Right, cake, Wonsikie, cake!” Jaehwan’s excited, almost like if it were his own birthday.

 

The clear and gleeful laugh of Hakyeon rings in his ears when he finally blows the candles. 

 

“Happy birthday, brother,” Taekwoon whispers between applauses and loud cheers. 

 

And he breaks. He bites his own lips to stop any sound. “Well, this is it”, he thinks, this is life. It's different and yet the same. Maybe he was a little spoiled before or maybe he was lucky to have found a group of people to call brothers, which never truly leave him alone. That follow their own paths but keep on coming back to shower him in affection through gestures and hugs. He’s definitely lucky. 

 

“Don't contain yourself, hyung. Cry for the camera so I can post it on Instragram,” Sanghyuk asks, mock evident and shit eating grin. Wonsik tries to shut him up with a look; of course it doesn't work. 

“Kids, kids, eat the cake.”

 

“Want me to save you a slice, Taekwoon hyung?” Jaehwan asks, feigning innocence. 

  
  
  


Later he receives a notification from twitter. One of his friends tagged him. 

 

**Hongbin** @Redbeans93 

Happy birthday, old crybaby

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, this actually was an excuse to use Hongbin's joke.  
> Hope you liked it~!


End file.
